Mugenfan
Mugenfan (also known as Raman Livingstone, or just Raman) is a M.U.G.E.N creator that makes terrible characters and somewhat poor stages. He is known to have bad grammar, act immaturely and make punching bag characters based on people he hates. Mugenfan is also (apparently) lucky enough to find characters that are hard to find, like Lucas or the older version of Adam. He is widely disliked due to the pitiful quality of his characters, and as a result, he closed his original YouTube account; he made another YouTube account, but under the account that he originally created for WlanmaniaX. However, this account was also deleted. When his parents found out his whole doing, out of concern they deleted his deviantART page. He is currently on DailyMotion. It is also worth noting that while he does continue creating characters, he makes them private and only sends them to his friends. Creations 'Characters' *Ki. Amy (Custom Amy Rose edit) *Moar Squidward (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Tails (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Knuckles (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Amy (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Cream (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Rouge (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Silver (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Blaze (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Jenny XJ9 (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *King Julien (Madagascar) *Arthur Read (Arthur) *Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Peppa Pig (Peppa Pig) *George Pig (Pegga Pig) *Mummy Pig (Pegga Pig) *Daddy Pig (Pegga Pig) *AngryNoahs (Original) *Iran Soto Punching Bag (Original) *Randommaster007 Punching Bag (Original) *Kath and Kim Punching Bag (Kath and Kim) *Jellypus Punching Bag (The Iran Soto Show) *Cosmo the Seedrian (Sonic X) *Pingurules Punching Bag (Original) 'Stages' *Battlefield (Super Smash Bros. Brawl/Super Smash Flash 2) *Gothic Castle (Belinda's "Egoista" music video) *Smashville (Animal crossing/SSBB/SSF2) *Lavender Town (Pokémon) *Im Only Gonna Break Your Heart (Taio Cruz) *The Internet is for Porn (Avenue Q) 'Edits' *Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) *Symboite Super Luigi (Super Mario paletteswap) *Symboite Darwin (Orignal/The Amazing world of Gumball) 'Game Projects' *Cartoon M.U.G.E.N W.I.P. 'Characters' *Anais Watterson (The Amazing World Of Gumball) *Lloyd Garmadon (Lego Ninjago) *Classic Mugenfan Noahs *Classic Sakura Imuz (Original) *Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Cartoon Raman Livingstone (edit of old Daniel/Orignal) *Wubbzy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) *Mighty Guy (MG) *Jacko (Orignial) *Raman Livingstone (Original) (Old Daniel Sprite edit) *Jenny XJ9 (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) *Mowgli (Jungle Book) *Retarded Madoldcrow1105 (Original) 'Stages' *Dyniomate (Taio Cruz) *Rivers of Babylon (Paino Music Verson) *Battle Scars (Guy Sebastian) *Haruka Kanata (Naruto) *Jinmay And Chiyo's Weeding (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force go) 'Edits' *Flapjack (The Maverlous Mysterys Of Flapjack) (on hold) *Zion Allam (Original) Future W.I.P. 'Characters' *Larryboy (VeggieTales/LarryBoy) *Arthur Read (Arthur) (V3 Verson) *Eileen (Regular Show) *Margaret (Regular Show) *Raman Livingstone (Original) (The New Verson) *Commander Amy Rose (Custom Amy Rose edit) *Tuff (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *Tiff (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *Jo Placeluigi (Original) *Arthur Timote (Original) *Modern Mugenfan Noahs (Original) (Old Daniel Sprite edit) *Belinda (Belinda) *Pucca (Pucca) *Kick Buttowski (Kick Buttowski: Suburvan Daredevil) *Garu (Pucca) *King Julien New version (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Pocoyo (Pocoyo) *Weasel (Weasel Town) *Izzy (Total Drama Series) *Cody (Total Drama Series) *Owen (Total Drama Series) *Sally (Sally Bollywood) *Jarquin10 (Original) *Modern Sakura Imuz (Original) *Dora (Dora the Explorer) *Josh Geary (Orignal) *Barney (Barney) *Talking Tom (Talking Friends) *Chiro (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper foruce Go) (Megaman Sprite edit) *Jinmay (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper foruce Go) (Roll Sprite edit) *Daniel Punching bag (Orignal) *Penny (The Amazing world Of Gumball) 'Edits' *Zion Allam (Original) 'Stages' *Mugenfan's School (Original) *Mugenfan's House (Original) Cancelled W.I.P. 'Characters' *Iran Soto (Original) *Reyu (Street fighter/Orignal) (Bad Joke Character Idea) *Gumball (The Amazing world of Gumball) (V3 Version) *Piglet (Winnie The Pooh) *Zobbes (Orignal) *Mr. Bean (Mr.Bean) *Ki.Cream (Custom Cream the Rabbit edit) *Microsoft Sam (Windows) *Sandy V5 (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Mowgli (The edited version) (The Jungle Book) *Sakura Haruno (Naruto) *The God of George Goodlake (Orignal) *The God of Vinnie Gill (Orignal) *Retarded NeoZekrom (Original) (Someone made one and it was called MK Neozekrom) *MvC EoH New Daniel (Orignal) *Timote95 (Orignal) *Raman Livingstone (The Real Verson) Stage *Laventine Town V2 (Pokemon) *Rapthemonkey9 is Awesome (Orignal) 'Edits' *Poo (Earthbound) *Jeff (Earthbound) External links *Mugenfan - Dailymotion *The Mugenfan Show Wiki Category:Creators Category:Former SpriteswappersCategory:YouTubers